


Smoke Break

by patiently_yours



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patiently_yours/pseuds/patiently_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelagh takes a smoke break while working at the maternity home. Set in series 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr ages ago, but I'm making the slow journey of posting my fics over here as well. I don't own any of these characters!

The wind howled between the buildings, and Shelagh braced herself against its icy fingers, the gesture taking her back to being twelve years old in Scotland. Even then, she had been a narrow-shouldered warrior, standing bravely in front of her home as her brother left for university, knowing that she was the woman in charge and that the well-being of her father and home depended entirely on her.

She stood outside of a different home now, yet she was still every inch in charge, and she touched the placard of the maternity home with reverence and a smile. She was no less daunted by being acting sister than she had been by running a house at age twelve (Never mind that this home was officially still run by her husband; they both knew that her word was law when it came to its daily running.), and after the fire last week, she had Sister Evangelina’s unexpected timidity and Nurse Mount’s unanticipated moodiness to contend with.

Still, the maternity home was the fulfillment of a promise for Shelagh, and she brushed her fingers across the skirt of her nurse’s uniform and smiled.

“What are you doing out here?”

Shelagh’s smile broadened as her husband crossed the pavement to her.

“Smoke break,” she replied, glancing up and down the street to ascertain they were alone before leaning into the kiss he offered her.

“You’ve forgotten the smoke,” he pointed out as he let go of her.

She grinned cheekily at him, and he laughed.

“Fair enough,” he answered, pulling his cigarette case out of his jacket pocket and handing one to her. He lit it, then watched appreciatively as she took the first puff.

“You really shouldn’t pick up smoking,” he said mildly, accepting the cigarette from her.

“As long as you’re the one carrying the cigarettes, I don’t think you can say anything,” she answered. He had to watch closely to see her cheek dimple as she hid a grin, and he laughed again.

“There’s my bold girl. How’s Sister Evangelina?”

“Almost as touchy as Nurse Mount,” said Shelagh as she took the cigarette from him. “Between the two of them, they’re unsettling the mothers. And it takes twice as long to weigh and tag the babies, with Nurse Mount’s head on holiday and Sister Evangelina checking everything three times.”

“You’ve got your work cut out for you,” commented Patrick.

“I enjoy every minute of it,” replied Shelagh, turning to face him, “But especially this one.”

“I’m afraid I’ve got to go in,” said Patrick, tracing the line of her jaw briefly. “I’m already late for rounds, and I’d hate to get on the Acting Sister’s bad side.”

“Quite right,” said Shelagh, though her business-like tone was ruined by her tender straightening of his tie.

Patrick took a final draw of the cigarette and picked up his bag.

“Thank you for the smoke, Officer,” he said, winking at her as he headed into the maternity home.

“Not at all, Sergeant,” she called after him.

Then she stubbed out the cigarette with her foot, straightened her shoulders, and headed back into battle.


End file.
